I Am The Doctor - huh, Doctor Chopper
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Chopper had several adventures with his nakamas. Now, he can't wait for what is ahead, after two years apart. But first, he must face alone a being from out of his word who only wants a thing. The reindeer dead.
1. Chapter 1

**1 – The author does not owns One Piece, Doctor Who, or any of its elements.**

 **2 – Tale written for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 – Opinions and suggestions more than welcome.**

* * *

When asked her age, she usually lies, subtracting few or more years, depending if she wants people to say she looks great for her age or she is too smart for that age. But in the present situation, she wished she could say to her captors her true age, that they should be ashamed of treating an old woman like so.

Opening a door in the old spaceship she was kidnaped to, she could understand even less. The place looked like a Victorian tea salon, with refined decoration, fine china and mouth-watering petit fours. Her captors made a sign for her to take a sit, and retreated to the door. A feminine voice was heard behind it.

"Ah, madam Acy Priscon. So nice you could join me."

One of the captors, completely covered in white clothes, opened the door and announced:

"Lady Cassandra O'Brian Dot Delta Seventeen."

Acy got up, not knowing what to make of the… being rolling in the room. A skin stretched on a frame, with eyes and a mouth.

"Hope you don't mind I cut our meeting short, darling. I had my blood bleached, and need some respite."

"Ah… sure, Lady Cassandra. You can start by telling me why I was kidnapped."

"Please, just Cassandra is fine. And kidnap? My, such a harsh choice of words. I just asked the boys to be extra persuasive. I simply needed to talk with you, as a woman of history."

"You have my attention, Cassandra, not that I had a choice."

"Very well. You, my dear Acy, got quite a career, first at the Space Brain, later at the Library Moon. Both let you go due to your, let's say, unorthodox approach to the subjects."

"Lots of thigs are dismissed, or considered conspiracy theory, until…"

"Sure, sure, and I am interested in some of your discoveries. Let me say I share your passion from history. More, I am, let's say, almost a subject."

"Subject?"

"I am the last pure Earth human, Acy. Since the planet was swollen by the Sun, the others adapted to other planet, mingled with local lives, to create a race of… mixed beings…"

"Like myself."

"Like yourself that grew up to be one the the greatest historians around. That's why I got interested in you. You see, I find it my responsibility… my duty to preserve myself, the last pure human. You must agree it would be a loss to history to see my DNA getting lost. My present solution, as you can imagine, is less than desirable. I could transfer myself to another body, but it would not be a true earthling human body. Clones are prone to defect. No, darling, I need my old body back. And I learned you found a procedure for me to achieve that goal."

She thought for a while.

"Yes, I think I know what you are referring to. Theoretically, this could be done, but…"

"Tell me the details."

"I put together some legends and artifacts and there's enough evidences of the existence of this planet where one can find fruits that change a body on the very molecular level – or maybe even restore it, on your case. However."

"However, darling?"

"However, it exists on a different time, probably on a different universe. Even with the best technology it would not be reachable. Even with, with… let me go to an absurd level here… even Gallifreyan technology would be difficult to reach it."

"In that case, please meet the third person on our little Girl Night Out."

An elegant mature woman entered the room. Her clothes were very conservative, and her hair, pulled on a bum.

"Hello, darling. You may call me Missy. I will provide the transportation."

"Any other issue, Acy?"

"There's always only one fruit available. It only re-appear when the previous eater dies. But I think this would not be a problem for you."

"Not at the slightest."

"In that case let's go after that Human Devil Fruit."

* * *

"Moisturize."

A smelly liquid was dabbed on the wing wound.

"That will do." Said a small reindeer "They're all great doctors here, so you should not have problems from now on."

"But they are not like you, Chopper? Can't you stay?"

"My nakamas are waiting for me, sorry." The reindeer eyes start to water, as he faced the now peaceful humans and birds of the Torino Island. "But I will never forget you."

A large bird lowered himself a bit, allowing Tony Chopper to climb.

"So, let's go through the voyage plan again. The furthest we can safely take you is Banaro Island. Word is that there's being tons of reconstruction there, meaning no lack of ships going in and out. You will easily find a way to Sabaody from there."

"Understood. Let's depart at once, before…" Chopper started to cry, followed by every human and bird around.

When their eyes were clean enough to navigate, a dozen of birds took off, making a giant "V" on the sky, carrying a passenger who was missing his companions for too long.

* * *

 **If you are interested on the setting of this tale, may I also suggest you two of other stories of mine:**

 ** _Blood, Sweat and Glitter_** **– just like this one, a timeskip adventure, featuring Sanji.**

 ** _The Colony Master_** **– another Doctor Who villain crossover.**

 **Both are one-chapter tales, making a very quick reading.**

 **Again, thanks a lot for reading this far, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 - Thanks a lot for reading this small tale. This will be wraped up in two more chapters, max.**

 **2 - As always,the author does not own anything related with One Piece or Doctor Who. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 - Please enjoy.**

* * *

The Grand Line is not short of natural disasters. Volcanos, tsunamis, earthquakes. Neighbor islands can suffer, at same time, a snow avalanche and a sand tempest due severe heat and drought. Not to mention an occasional sea monster, and in one occasion, ships and other things falling form the sky islands.

And fights between Devil Fruit Users. Usually cause considerable damage; on more rare occasions, utter destruction vanquishes entire blocks of buildings. Once in few years, the word "hecatomb" is used to describe the result of one of those clashes.

However, people have no way to express what happened on Banaro Island. Ask one of the survivors, and all you will get is silence and their now watery eyes will look for something at the horizon. The most talkative will let out a sigh.

The fight between Ace and Blackbeard was beyond any comprehension. The scars, visible or not, in everyone can't be defined. All is left is silence.

In silence, they rebuild. Only the rhythm of tools are heard, their sawsawsaw and toctoctoc making an eerie music of sorrow and resignation. There's no hope, no joy in rebuilding houses, in making a new life. Just mechanical work. They rebuild because.

Maybe that's why no one payed much attention to the humanized reindeer walking by. Chopper is used to see people run from him, in fear, or run towards him, trying to pinch his cheeks and saying how cute he was.

Here, they just give him a look and return to what they were doing. Without any expression. He even tried some cheerful "Hi" and "How are you doing" before letting those die in the surrounding sad quietness.

But even in that situation, they are building everywhere. And everywhere that there's a construction, there's accidents. And with accidents, someone in pain.

The very thing a doctor can't ignore.

Some herbs applied to mitigate the pain, a splinter of wood and rags to keep the arm on place. And the doctor received the rarest payment there. A smile. Soon, the smile of the hurt man was joined by one from a Young woman.

* * *

The sea king died without registering the pain of having part of his body transported a few minutes in the future. The door of the TARDIS, disguised as a cloud, was open to reveal two mature women looking down.

"Later I will try to get some of these alive. There are no shortage of beings needing monsters in the universe." Said Missy. Acy smiled.

"So, this is your payment, right?"

"No, this is a bonus. Cassandra gets the human fruit, I get every other fruit we can get our hands on. You know what is worth more than power, my dear historian? Is the power to give power."

"Hm. They say power corrupts. I wonder what that would do."

"You have no idea." Missy said and went inside, to the control panel. "We'll be landing soon."

* * *

The woman, who said her name was Dahlia, kept talking while guiding the reindeer.

"We are really lucky to have you here, doctor Chopper."

The reindeer giggled and opened large smile.

"Silly girl. I am just here in my way to Sabaody, don't care about you here."

"Here we are. This is my Inn. Well, will be."

Like every other building, this was half-done, but at least at parts the roof were done, and the walls raised, enough to give some solace to a few elders and two people ill and hurt. Chopper did not wait for permission, and started to take care of those in need.

"I still don't get it, you don't have any medic personal here?"

She sighed.

"See, Chopper, in every island around there are tons of pamphlets asking people to move to Barano. Calling this a land of opportunity, a place for a new start. Where you can be happy, healthy. But, when people dock, they see… they see what you saw. Most walk a few meters, gave up, turn around. The few who stay… well, they soon start to reproduce the mood of locals. Like myself. I... don't think I've heard my own voice so much this week. So, to this point, no doctor stayed."

Soon, the word spread and a line formed on the would-be-inn. Some even broke their silence and offered a "thank you, doctor", "you are as competent as is cute" and other compliment, all followed by some curses, giggles and small dances of joy.

After the last needed person was patched, he said:

"Dahlia, I will leave enough medicine and recipes so you can handle the construction most common accidents."

"You are very helpful, doctor."

"Shattap!"

She removed his hat and ruffled his headfur.

"But I would prefer for you to stay. I never saw those people so happy."

"Don't be stupid! I will not stay. I am looking for my nakamas, not a city of fools!" While practically melting under her hand.

It was then when three men, dressed head-to-toe in white suit and with weird gas masks entered the area. Dahlia, in an instinct act, threw her arms around Chopper, protecting him, as she asked if the newcomers want something.

Their answer was to raise a hand weapon and fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 – The author does not own One Piece, Doctor Who, its characters or elements.**

 **2 – Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 – Opinions, suggestions, "aw-c'mons" more than welcomed**

* * *

Three strange men wearing head-to-toe white suits appear in the semi-build inn, and fired against Chopper.

"Guard Point" shouted Chopper, putting himself between the antagonists and Dahlia. Transformed on a huge ball of fur that deflect the shots, he turned to the girl:

"Dahlia, take the people out of here."

The masked men keep firing, and Chopper moved with difficulty here and there to further shield the injured and sick people on the run. Maybe, he thought, during the three minutes of the Guard Point the mysterious men would ran out of ammunition. Meanwhile, he tried to identify the enemy:

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Lady Cassandra wants the Hito Hito no Mi fruit."

"What? If she needs some devil fruit, why shoot… oh."

Chopper took a step back. The Guard Point prevented him to be hurt, but he still felt the impact here and there. He was not sure what to do, not without his nakamas around. The only thing he could do was to keep them talking

"Who is this Cassandra?"

"You don't need to know."

"In fact", said another shooter "you only need to die."

Chopper gulped. After all the trouble he went, after all the study and training, he could not go without seeing his nakamas.

"I… can't. I made Luffy a promise."

"And we have nothing against you, but we need the fruit. Just expire, already."

Sensing Guard Point time was almost up, Chopper, eyes very watered, took a chance and walked several steps in direction of the assailants. Despite every fiber of his being saying otherwise, he must decrease the distance between himself and the attackers, for he ha bur a fraction of second to do what he need to do without being hit.

"Ok, that's close enough" here and there, some projectiles insisted in bouncing on his fur. A predicted, some of the group decided to exchange the weapons for knifes. "Kung Fu Point!"

Some of Cassandra's men were not able to see how they got hit by the small animal. Hooves and horns seemed to fly everywhere, hitting heads, necks and chests. In no time, they were unconscious in the floor.

Then another projectile was hurl at Chopper, who deflected it with a martial move. It was not one of the high-tech bullets of before, however. It was something simpler. A rock.

The city was no more silent. Here and there cries of despair or anger. Not again, no more devil fruit users, get away from our land, Chopper would not stay to hear more. Using his kung fu form to jump quickly from one construction site to another, he got out of the city and disappeared in the woods.

* * *

It was dusk when Dahlia found the reindeer dissolving himself in tears.

"Chopper? Are you all right?"

"The villagers and a woman I never heard about are hunting me!"

She passed him a handkerchief, with he blew with a lot of noise. "I didn't do anything to…"

"On the contrary, you helped a lot this people, doctor."

She noticed a large smile open on the reindeer face.

"Moron! Saying nice things won't make me happy."

"But you must understand this people lost everything thanks to a Devil Fruit users battle. Of course most are afraid."

"Yeah, but…"

"Most. The ones you helped and their relatives want me to take you to one of their homes. Is half-done, like most of things on this island, but it's better than sleep in the woods."

"I am a reindeer. I am used to it."

"You're a doctor and some of your patients need you" she said, offering a hand.

An emotional Chopper extended his hoof, thanking her:

"Shaddap! Leave me alone."

* * *

An hour later, Chopper was changing bandages here and there while his hosts were trying to feed him something warm.

"You can stop working, doctor. Have some soup, and please forgive our neighbors early on."

"Tossers! Get that food out of here!" he said, with a smile, accepting the hot bowl.

"So" asked Dahlia "What happened to the attackers?"

"Two are at the Marine station, a cell was completed on the fly for them."

Chopper almost choke on the soup. The last thing he wanted was some Marine problem.

"We're only lacking the Marines there, or anywhere in this island more than 2 days a week."

The reindeer relaxed.

"At any rate, we sent a message, and they must be here midday tomorrow."

Chopper choked again.

"If our Den Den Mushi is working properly. It doesn't looks so, we should retire the old fella."

The Doctor returned to the soup, worriless.

"Indeed. But we used birds."

Chocking again.

"Birds? Plural?"

"The first one was attacked by a large one, heavens know from what island it came."

The reindeer melted on his chair. His friends from Torino Island were protecting him.

"The other attacker seems to have vanished, and the other two will tell nothing about their reasons."

It was then a voice was heard in the whole island.

"Hello, islanders. Hello, reindeer. My name is Missy. My small animal, you will surrender to me or I will destroy what remains of this sad island. You have, let's see... one hour? Oh, why wait? Make it 15 minutes."

Chopper spat a liter of soup on the unfortunate host at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chopper? Who is this Missy?"

The reindeer was running in circles, following his animal instincts under panic.

"I don't know, Dahlia. It's the first time I heard this name."

"If we can buy time until the Marine arrives…"

"No."

Chopper took a breath as deep as he could, trying to hide his tears, and keep going:

"This place suffered too much already. I will face this 'Missy' lady. I learned that from Luffy, and I will honor the lesson."

And exited the half-build home, trying to look brave, an impression his shaking legs betray. He shouted for Missy, and a voice directed him to a tool shed on a construction site. It was only a few meters away, but the reindeer felt like it was miles and miles of distance, suddenly aware of every bit of irregular ground and grain of sand under his hooves. He tried to understand the entrapment. The shed was tiny as it could be, this Missy could not try and have a fight inside. Looking at it, Chopper was not sure if a person would have space to draw a blade and attack other inside that space. So he waited outside, the most logical thing.

"I am here." Chopper himself was surprised of how decisive his own words sounded.

"Come in."

Without option, he opened the wooden door, and almost felt back. Instead of a cramped shed full of tools, he found himself on a large room, almost as big as the deck of the Thousand Sunny, with a round table full of buttons and levers at the center. Nearby, two mature ladies and what looked to Chopper a rug hanging on a frame.

Then, the rug spoke.

"You're kind of cute. Like I was in my glory days that will return soon, thanks to your cooperation, my little one."

"Wha… what…"

"Now, Tony Chopper, is it?" said Missy "The only reason you are alive is that our professor Priscon here needs some details about the Devil Fruit. So, if you could be so kind of answering her, I promise you a quick and relatively painless death."

The other woman started.

"My research shows that the Devil Fruit… Akuma No Mi, as some sources say… respawn after the user dies. How long it takes and is there a way to predict the whereabouts of its new localization? Does it just appears on the body of the former user?"

"Ah…"

"Is it linked with a particular place? Where did you find yours?"

"huh…"

"If you are trying to buy time, pet, I can withdraw the quick death offer." Cut Missy.

"It's your better interest to answer, Chopper" Priscon tried to act the good cop "So, what do you know about your Akuma No Mi?"

"I-it's…"

The three women leaned closer, not wanting to miss one word of what Chopper was to say. He looked around before facing them.

"It's bigger on the inside."

The trio backed in frustration.

"I don't know how he likes the phrase" said Missy "It's annoying. The Devil Fruit, reindeer. Now."

"T-than it is…"

"On the outside, it's fantastic, one of the only two remaining in the known universe, yes, yes, stop testing our patience."

He turned to Cassandra:

"Did you ate some Ragu Ragu No Mi?"

"The nerve! I am not a rug. Stop being impertinent. If you can't give us answers, please, ladies, dispose of him at once."

"I will make myself more clear, pet." Missy pressed a button, showing a construction outside. Chopper saw, in horror, some kind of energy hit one villager who felt dead. "Answer, or I hit another."

"Stop it! You can't hit innocent people."

"I just did. Answer."

He lowered his head, tears flowing thru his face. He tried to hide it with his tiny hooves, without much success.

"We are waiting."

"This people…. Already suffered too much…"

Missy got her finger closer to a button on the panel again. Without thinking, Chopper muttered the words "Horn Point", assuming the form with the gigantic antlers on his head, used to push Missy away from the controls.

"Stop it. Kill me if you must, but let they be."

Even as spacious as the place is, Chopper antlers in this form can do a great damage with a simple nod of his head. Missy, instinctively, protected the controls of her TARDIS, while Cassandra did the only thing he could:

"This is getting dangerous. Boys, take me somewhere safe. And moisturize me."

Meanwhile, Chopper saw Missy grab something that looked like a pistol. He swung his antlers and disarmed her, but still was stung by… something. It looked like the Thousand Sunny's Gaon Cannon, and made his arm hurt as hell. Missy looked as the weapon was lost somewhere in the floor.

"Don't worry, pet. There's more from this came."

"… Bigger on the inside…"

"You said that ahead. The blast didn't hit you strong enough to cause confusion."

He raised his head and Missy noticed he swallowed something.

"I was talking about myself. Monster Point!"

The women shriek in horror as the Reindeer grew to a gargantuan size, Missy's TARDIS raising the roof level to accommodate the gigantic figure.

Missy got another weapon, but was not able to even point to Chopper, as a humongous hand hit her. Chopper directed his attention to the controlling table.

"This looks important!", proceeding to smash the table, making piece fly everywhere.

"Stop it, your brute!"

"You stop it. Leave this island…"

Missy went to the control, in an attempt to save her ship.

Outside, the islanders saw a tool shed to lift itself to the sky, assuming some strange, alien forms, until settling itself as a cube with a huge door, while keep going up and up.

Sparks flying everywhere, alarms sounding, Missy did the only thing she could, tilted the TARDIS and opened the now hangar-sized door, making Chopper slide out of the ship. In the last moment, he managed to grab the door, with one hand, his huge body dangling in the air. He looked down in horror, seeing the island getting smaller and smaller as they gain altitude.

"Oh, look. Piggies." Missy took a pen-looking shocking weapon and hit on the closest finger.

"This little piggy went to the market…"

As the weapon hit him, Chopper felt an excruciating pain on his hand, and felt it going numb, jolts of hurt travelling like a wave on needles and razors through his arm. Missy raised her weapon again

"This little…"

With his other arm, Chopper grabbed Missy and took her out of the ship, showing the surface way below.

"Well, isn't this situation quite interesting?"

Cassandra appeared on the door with Acy Priscon who was holding the pen-weapon.

"I shall be brief, dear, since this cold wind is awful for my complexion. You see, I realized a TARDIS can be used to reach a real earthly human from the past, solving my problem. And, later, it can be sold for more money one can imagine. Almost more money than I can imagine. A shock, I know. The downfall – pardon the pun – of it is that you would be a gaolbird of this horribly humid planet for the remaining of your regenerations. Madam Priscon fascination for unorthodox history gave her the abilities to pilot your ship, so don't need to worry about that."

The other woman approached the weapon from one of the still functioning fingers of Chopper.

"On the other hand, saving a Time Lord can be much more beneficial on the long run, wouldn't you agree? In short, reindeer, put the lady back on the ship and we will let you go and leave your planet."

Without much of a choice, Chopper let Missy step back in her TARDIS.

"Now the part of letting you go."

Chopper felt again the pain on his arm, and the horrible sensation of not having any point of support. Even in his giant form, he fell weightless for a moment, before feeling the wind passing around his body faster and faster and the land below grow larger and larger.

Then, only the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ship door was closed and Missy turned to her companions, silent for a while. Cassandra was busy, asking her minions to moisturize her, and Priscon was still helding the weapon, a bit unsure of what to do.

"Let's go for the secondary control room and leave this mess. Afterwards, ladies, let's discuss what really means to go from business partners to blackmailer and blackmailed. I am sure, as a history aficionada, miss Priscon, you have several examples going through your head now."

* * *

Pain.

From the tip of his antlers to the end of his feet hoof, everything hurts. Breath hurt. Thinking hurt.

 _Cura te ipsum_ , Chopper thought. _Physician, heal thyself. Not able to move. Can be an effect of the rumble ball, or I am tetraplegic. Temporarily or permanent. Most likely the former, since I am feeling pain. And, if my body isn't overwhelmed by endorphin, I am in a better state than I feel. Ouch, can't breathe deeply. It's… Left side. Broken rib. Better not force it, or I may risk internal bleeding. I can still perceive light and hear. Pain seems to be more muscular, it's hard to concentrate but I can't identify any alarming signal from my organs._

After a minute or so, he noticed he was able to open and close his hooves. _Good_ , he thought. _Now, be brave and open your eyes._

He did so and was greet by a large smile from Dahlia and several islanders.

* * *

"I landed in how many ships again?"

"Three. And that's what saved you. the wreckage under you and your gigantic size allowed you to stay above water." She ruffled his hair "And when you returned to the form we all like, it was easy to rescue you."

"Moron! I am too hurt to enjoy that compliment," he said, opening a large smile.

"After that we kept you hidden, or the Marines would put a price for your head."

 _Great. Stuck on the 50 berries_ , thought Chopper. He finished another concoction and quickly drank it.

"You helped everyone who needed, doctor, and was ready to give yourself for us. We… suffered so much in this island, we saw so much destruction, that we forgot what is more important. Buildings are buildings. Jobs are jobs. What matters is" Dahlia touches her chest. "not what beats here. But why it beats. This people suffered so much we almost forgot to care, to love. But we rescued you… even people who weren't sick or hurt before you got here. We rescued and hid you because you showed us this is what matters. Thank you, doctor."

"Morons… stupid morons…" Was what Chopper managed to say before the overflow of tears.

* * *

After a couple of days.

"You don't need to go, doctor."

"Idiot. I have to go meet my nakamas."

"I don't know them, but they are very luck to have someone like you."

"Saying those things don't make me happy!" said him, dancing of joy "we're more than nakamas. We're… family."

"That beats being the friends you taught us to be, instead of just surviving."

"Better go onboard still I can."

The captain looked at Chopper and Dahlia and Chopper again while the small reindeer boarded his ship.

"Lady, are you sure this thing is a doctor?"

"The best, captain. Of body and souls."

"Very well, go to the medical ward. You are paying your ticket with your work." And shouted: "All aboard! Next port, Sabaody."

END

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to all that helped me to reach more than a thousand views this month. I hope I helped entertain you a little bit.**


End file.
